Study to evaluate the sensitivity and suitability of three novel tests of cognitive function (behavioral chains, memory, useful field of view) in application to the pharmacodynamic assessment of psychotropic medication. Lorazepam, a benzodiazepine, will be given to a group of twenty-four volunteers.